A two-degree-of-freedom PID control is known as a method for PID control wherein it is possible to tune following characteristics when there is a change in a setting value SP and external noise controlling characteristics in the steady-state independently (separately) (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-350503). For example, in temperature control of a heating furnace, the scope of increase in temperature is large when there is a change to a setting value SP, and when there is overshooting, this produces a loss in the time required before the equipment can be used. Consequently, PID parameters are tuned emphasizing the suppression of overshooting. On the other hand, in the steady-state (the operating state), PID parameters are tuned emphasizing control so as to minimize variability in the temperature within the heating furnace.
Temperature controllers that are PID controlling device having temperature controlling functions as described above are sold from the controller manufacturers, who manufacture the temperature controllers, to the equipment managers that manufacture the heating furnaces, and the like. They are then in turn are sold to the equipment users from the device manufacturers. In this process, situations often occur wherein an operator who has no specialized knowledge regarding control has no choice but to tune the PID parameters of the temperature controller. Conventionally, specialized knowledge has often been required in PID parameter tuning, and thus, in situations such as described above, there is a risk of destabilizing the control system. This risk being large is a problem to both the control technology provider side and to the recipient side.
The present mentioned was created to solve the problem set forth above, and the object thereof is to provide a controlling device and controlling method able to reduce the risk of setting parameters that would destabilize the control operations in the process of providing a controlling device from the control expert side to the control non-expert side.